


I've Lost My Shoe!

by epherians



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BoRhap Movie References, Cinderella Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Love at First Sight, M/M, References to Canon, SO MANY SONG LYRICS AND REFERENCES, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: "Just like Cinderella."Or, the one where Freddie loses a shoe, falls in love with a prince, puts up with the crap of indentured servitude with the help of Brian and Roger, becomes beautiful with the help of his twin fairy queens, dances to some funky disco, and falls in love with the prince again to the point of giggling like a silly village maiden. In no particular order.





	I've Lost My Shoe!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the backstage moment where Freddie declares "I've lost my shoe!" and John replies "Just like Cinderella." You know what I’m talking about.
> 
> Everything else just fit itself into the story so well and that’s what I love about a good old-fashioned AU. I had a blast writing this so I hope you enjoy!

“He’s got it bad, Bri,” Roger whispered to his friend, because Freddie hadn’t noticed either of them since coming home from the ball.

Brian nodded in agreement. “If you look close enough, you might see stars in his eyes,” he observed.

“He was beautiful…” was all that a lovestruck Freddie could say, amidst a blushing smile and the giddy feeling of cloud nine. “ _So_ beautiful…”

Freddie, of course, was referring to the prince, whom he had the greatest pleasure of spending the evening with. They danced and laughed and talked long into the night…and it would’ve continued, if Freddie hadn’t remembered the spell that brought him to the ball would wear off by midnight.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Fred?” Brian asked to make sure he was still with them.

“Oh, of _course_ , darling! It was the most wonderful night of my life! If only we could do it again, oh if only…” All in all, it was a divine evening! Freddie had accepted such a moment may not come again, but at least he had the memories of a wonderful prince for the rest of his days.

“Hey Fred,” Roger interrupts. “I know it’s the sweetest thing since cheese, but what happened to your shoes?”

Freddie looked down and saw that after all that running and the rush to get home before the spell wore off…he was only wearing one white ballet slipper.

“I’ve lost my shoe!” he laughed. What a fine ending to a magical night!

 

Life was not always this way. Freddie was a young upstart vying to make his way in the world he loved most: music. Paul was a man of similar age and interests who offered his connections, but by the time Freddie accepted his offer, it turned out to be a trap and Freddie was forced into servitude for whoever Paul sent him to work with. (“Servitude” was a rather fancy way of dressing up the word; Freddie knew he was literally gonna be a slave, all day long.)

And thus, Freddie ended up in the employ of Smile, a humbly rising band consisting of lead singer and bassist Tim, guitarist Brian, and drummer Roger. He lived with them in the village and basically tended to all their needs. Clean the house? Wash the clothes? Carry their instruments? Make the bed? Light the light? Freddie was expected to do it all without question. He couldn’t even make food to save his life, but that wasn’t acceptable where three growling stomachs were concerned, so he just had to face it with a grin without ever giving in.

Honestly, Freddie hated being treated like an errand boy. It felt like every night and every day, a little piece of him was falling away, but he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could turn to was singing to power through chores, and as a result, Freddie had frequently proclaimed his desire to break free whenever he was hoovering.

His efforts weren’t wasted, and eventually he did become friends with Brian and Roger. They couldn’t deny Freddie’s vocal prowess was right out of the gate, and a mutual bond was formed over things like three-part harmonies and Freddie’s suggestions for creating the greatest band ever. The only thing that got in the way was that Freddie wanted to join the band, but he wouldn’t be able to due to his indenture under Paul and the fact that Tim still held the lead singer position. So long as Freddie was Smile’s servant boy, he had to continue his thankless job while the band continued to perform and gain prominence in the local music scene.

 

“Let’s face it, Fred, you’re not gonna be able to go.”

“What? But Tim, you promised!”

“Sorry, but I couldn’t do anything about it,” Tim shrugged.

Freddie was in a row with the band and this time, he would not just idly stand by. There was a royal proclamation that Crown Prince John was hosting a grand ball to find a suitable hand in marriage. Musicians of all kinds were competing to receive an official invite, and when Smile finally got theirs, there was much celebration as they had the honor to perform for the highest in the land. However, when Freddie expressed his excitement to go, the band members had to reluctantly break the news that their servant was not part of the invitation.

“I mean, the invitation was _specifically_ for musicians, so it makes sense if it doesn’t include their helpers,” Roger tried to clarify, but he was promptly smacked in the arm by Brian. “Ow!”

Brian tried to be more sympathetic. “Look, Fred, we’re sorry we can’t take you along, but look on the bright side—performing for the royal family is the most prestigious honor! Once we get our reputation built up, I promise we’ll take you with us. Okay?”

Freddie was anything but satisfied about not going to the ball, but he kept his head up high. “Then goodbye, everybody. Got to leave me behind and face the truth,” he sniffled.

Once the band had left, the young singer couldn’t keep it in anymore. He was distraught to the point he got down on his knees and started to pray, till the tears ran down from his eyes. “Mama!” he wailed. “I don’t wanna die! I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all!”

His prayer was answered, it seemed, by the most menacing queen to rend this side of the earth.

“Do you _mean_ it, do you _mean it? Do you mean it?_ ”

The queen had black fingernails, sharply accented eyeliner, and a black jumpsuit with a large necklace draped over his chest. Freddie realized this queen was black was just like him—only much more gorgeous and terrifying.

He was also scared out of his wits. “No no no no no! Please in the name of God, will you let me go?!”

“ _Why don’t you mean it!?_ ” the queen shrieked, but fortunately, there was intervention.

“Oh darling, look what you’ve done! Now he’s not going to listen to a thing we say!”

Another queen joined his counterpart in black. This time, he was in a white jumpsuit with silken sleeves that looked like giant butterfly wings. Freddie didn’t know what to be frightened of more: that these two queens showed up out of nowhere, or that they both looked and _sounded_ exactly like him.

“We do apologize for not making a proper introduction, such nasty queenies we are,” the queen in white said.

“But…why do you look just like me?” Freddie asked in fear.

“That’s because we _are_ you, darling!” the Freddie in white proclaimed, spreading his wing sleeves with dramatic flourish. “We are the fabulous versions of you that you are going to be someday!”

“How do you like these claws, darling? They’re a present from the lord of all darkness himself,” the Freddie in black grinned as he showed off his black fingernails.

“I-I don’t understand,” Freddie shook his head. “How can I look like that when I can’t even attend a royal ball?”

“That’s why we’re here to help,” Freddie in white answered. “We’re going to make sure you have everything you need to get to the ball and have yourself a good time!”

“But the magic can only work if you follow as we say. Will you listen to us, lovey?” Freddie in black asked.

As the ordinary Freddie nodded, his two fairy queens got to work, waving their bottomless microphone stands in the air.

With the help of their magic spell (“ _Ayyyy-oh!_ ”), a full entourage was created for Freddie’s transportation: a crab for the carriage, two lions as the mounts, and twin fairies to be the coachman and footman. But that wasn’t all! Freddie’s clothes were transformed into a black-and-white one-piece in the style of a harlequin, complete with white ballet slippers. It was an outrageous costume, the likes of which Freddie had never seen before.

“You are going to win the attention of everyone around you!” Freddie in black said with pompous dignity. “However, there is a condition.”

Freddie sighed. “What is it? Don’t play the piano while drunk? Don’t throw anyone’s best maracas?”

“At the stroke of midnight,” Freddie in white dramatically declared, “it ends as it began. Remember to leave by midnight, for our kind of magic cannot last forever. Now go, go, go, little queenie, and have yourself a good time!”

 

Freddie was overwhelmed, but so in love with everything about the palace he was in. All those bright lights, crowds of people, and the lavish atmosphere of the ball of his dreams. Freddie was even certain people were looking at him as he passed, whispers and gasps and curious mutters of “Who is he?” “I quite like his style!” “What a very strange way he dresses!” “Fastidious and precise!”

Freddie, being quite a shy thing, wasn’t ready to interact with anyone just yet, but then he met eyes with someone who stopped him in his tracks and took his breath away. He had the softest facial features, innocent doe-like eyes, and gorgeously long hair, and Freddie was convinced he had to have come from a painting for this to be the real life.

He didn’t even notice this was the prince, in all the regal getup identifying him as such. All he could focus on was the sweetest smile of Prince John as he was being asked to dance with him. Freddie found himself drawn to him in an instant, and immediately said yes.

That was how they took to the dance floor and paraded some of their best moves. Freddie was nimble and outgoing, bending his back and popping his chest. John would dance along to any beat, jumping up and down, hopping on the balls of his feet, and his signature move—a perfect full spin on one foot! The two clearly recognized each other as worthy dance partners, and the other partygoers began to notice the chemistry about them.

Thus it wasn’t a surprise when the prince and his mysterious harlequin guest snuck away from the crowd for somewhere more secluded and quiet. John led Freddie to a garden overlooking the seaside, where they sat together and enjoyed a still moment of not having to speak. 

When John broke the silence, the first thing he said was, “You are the most fascinating person I met this evening.”

“Th-thank you,” Freddie acknowledged, as modest as he could. “It’s an honor to meet the prince on my very first visit…”

“You can call me John,” he replied sweetly. “I’m…much more comfortable without titles.”

“It’s a lovely name… John…”

“I’m sure your name is lovelier than mine.”

“Y-you can’t possibly mean that!” Freddie didn’t know how many times he could blush, but he was setting a record.

“But I really do,” the prince told him with sincerity. “I’m sure everything about you is lovely, and more.” As Freddie met his gaze, brown eyes meeting grey-green, it was clear to both of them that they were curious about each other and wanted to know more.

Underneath the moonlight, they felt something beautiful take place. Freddie couldn’t believe the prince was leaning in for a kiss. He closed his eyes, ready to give his heart away…

…only to be interrupted by the bells of the clock tower. Freddie hastily broke away as he asked, “What was that?”

“Oh, that’s just the chimes to signal midnight. Looks like we’ve been together the whole night!” John said with a chuckle, but Freddie remembered the words of his fairy queens.

_At the stroke of midnight, it ends as it began._

_Oh no!_

“John, I’m sorry but I must leave right now!” Freddie hurriedly announced.

“But surely, you can stay and tarry with me longer?” John asked with worry.

“Oh no, I _must_ away! To my family, they must not discover how I spent today-!” 

Freddie was frantic, but thankfully his harlequin jumpsuit allowed him to move quickly and leave the palace grounds. But due to a misstep with a loose drawstring, he ended up losing a ballet shoe on his way out!

“Wait! Come back! I didn’t even get your name!”

John was too late, the mysterious harlequin had already fled. But curiously, he left behind a white ballet shoe, which the prince immediately took and kept safely in his hands. The Rock of Ages may have crumbled, but his love was breathing still.

 

“I want to find the wearer of this shoe.”

Prince John rarely used his power to ask for things such as this one, but he was adamant that it happened. He even had a practical solution to go about it: visit the houses of all fair maidens in the village and have them try on the shoe. Furthermore, John struck an ambitious proposal that whoever was the rightful owner of the shoe would be his chosen partner in marriage. The King, who had been pressuring him endlessly to find someone to wed, had no choice but to agree to his terms.

 

When Freddie heard the news of the royal decree, he was immediately crestfallen. He shut himself up in the attic, the place where he’d frequently go to escape the stress of his life. He was so busy sobbing, he didn’t notice Paul scooping him into his arms to comfort him.

“What’s wrong, Fred? You can tell me,” his long-time friend encouraged. Freddie needed someone, anyone to confide into, so he obliged.

“Th-they said all fair maidens will be asked to try on the shoe. B-but I’m not a maiden, aren’t I? That means they m-might not consider me for the shoe even though I was the one who wore it!” Freddie was completely despondent as he sank into a fresh wave of tears.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s all right…” Paul assured him. “It was meant to be a one-time thing and nothing more. I promise, it’ll all be over soon…”

Paul let Freddie cry it out until he could let him fall asleep. He waited until the young man was completely at rest… and locked the door to the attic as he left.

Now Paul knew Freddie was the owner of the prince’s missing shoe, but he didn’t care about Freddie getting all the credit, did he? No, Paul decided _he_ should get all the credit, and Freddie was just a means to getting what he wanted.

By the time Freddie woke up, he realized too late that he was trapped. He was locked inside the attic and there was no possible way to escape the narrow room or even inform anyone he was still in the house. The prince would visit, recognize Paul as the one who found the missing shoe, and leave without seeing the one who danced with him at the ball that night.

There was no living in his life anymore. Freddie could do nothing else but sing out his heart. “ _Yesterday, my life was in ruins…_ ”

 

“Where is Freddie!?” Roger asked. “We have to tell him the prince is arriving!”

“I checked his room and he’s not there, I don’t know where else he could be!” Brian exclaimed.

“Give it up, you guys,” Tim said, unhelpfully. “It’s not like the prince needs to see him or anything.”

“Tim, you don’t get it, do you!?” Roger was angered their bandmate didn’t get it.

“Freddie’s the owner of the lost shoe!” Brian exclaimed.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “You guys really believe that rubbish? Fred didn’t even get invited to the ball, so how would he have been there? Anyway, it’s _Paul_ who has the other shoe, so I guess he’s going to get the credit.”

It didn’t take long for the boys to figure out what Paul would’ve done to Freddie.

“You liar-!” Roger was going to hurt Paul if it weren’t for Brian holding him back. An ugly altercation would’ve ensued if it weren’t for the soaring song that pierced the area of the house.

“ _Now today, I know what I’m doing…_ ”

“Wait!” Brian stopped everyone as he tried to recognize that voice. “Listen! Do you hear that?”

“ _I got a feeling, I should be doing all right…_ ”

Brian and Roger each had the look that asked: _Was that Freddie? And could he really sing like that!?_ They didn’t hesitate as they knew the line that was coming next:

“ _Doing all right!_ ”

The three-part harmony caught the attention of the royal party, who had just arrived to hear it.

“Is there another living in this house?” King Miami asked. “All members of the household must be present before the prince. Bring them here at once!”

“We know where he is!” Brian pleaded to the royal party so they wouldn’t leave. “Please let us get him so he can wear the shoe!”

“The boy is lying!” Paul objected. “That song was just a distraction so you could hear things!”

But John wasn’t having any of it. On his order, the royal guards blocked the doors so Paul couldn’t escape, and even if he tried to intimidate them—one glare from under the brims of their hats was all it took to make him hand over the key.

Brian and Roger wasted no time in getting Freddie out. In as much time as he ran up, Roger rushed down, huffing and puffing as he tried to dramatically announce his friend.

“Your Majesty- If we may present—commonly referred to- in the press- as Mr. Two-Fingered Freddie Mercury—using all ten fingers!”

Freddie was brought downstairs in a hurry, but as soon as he saw the prince, he looked away from his endearing gaze. He felt so ashamed to be dressed in tatters in the presence of royalty, and no one was going to believe he was at the ball last night. Really, this was all an embarrassing dream…

“I’ve looked everywhere for the wearer of this shoe, and now I can see,” a familiar voice spoke up, “you’re still as beautiful as the night I first met you.”

Freddie looked up, and there was the prince smiling at him fondly as if he’d known him all this time. John motioned for him to sit and be fitted with the shoe.

“W-well, get on with it, darling, I don’t have all day-!” Freddie stammered as he blushed hard.

“As you wish, my dear,” John obliged with a chuckle, and Freddie flushed even harder. 

He didn’t even notice that Brian and Roger stopped Paul from trying to steal the shoe that was held by the prince, or the shocked expression on Tim’s face. All that seemed to exist right now was John, who lovingly fitted Freddie’s white ballet slipper and tied the drawstring with such care that it would not come loose. Freddie was speechless as he watched this beautiful man kneeling in front of him and he fell in love over and over and over again. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“A perfect fit,” John declared, looking up at his beloved with nothing but a pure smile. “I can’t wait for you to put these on when you dance with me.”

“R-Really!?” Freddie could feel his heart racing with excitement; was it possible the prince could hear his loud heartbeat?!

John just laughed and oh, he had a smile that could bring about world peace with how bright it was. “Well, since I’m already in this position, I might as well ask…” His hands were now holding Freddie’s own. “Will you give me the honor of marrying you?”

Freddie squealed higher than any of Roger’s falsettos. He was hopping up and down in place as he tearfully nodded and said yes, and the prince pulled him up into his arms for a wonderful kiss. Brian and Roger cheered excitedly for their friend who found his happiness.

“When I inherit the throne and become king,” John told him, “I would love nothing more than to rule with you at my side.”

“Does that mean…I’ll get to be your queen?” Freddie asked, the realization bringing stars to his eyes. 

John kissed his hand and said, “You shall be the most marvelous queen of them all.”

Freddie was so delighted he kissed his handsome prince again. They married and remained in a loving relationship for the rest of their days, and the reign of King John and Queen Freddie would be remembered as one of the most prosperous ages of the kingdom.

It goes without saying that the couple who was reunited by a lost shoe lived happily ever after. (Especially _after_ , because when Tim suddenly left Smile, Brian and Roger were approached by the royal couple to form a band of their own, with a name to convey majesty and extraordinary regality… but that is a story for another day!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://epherians.tumblr.com/) as @epherians if you would like to chat!


End file.
